


Let This Be My Vow

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Parabatai, Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Alec did not have to feign his annoyance with Clary Fairchild.





	Let This Be My Vow

**Author's Note:**

> From alexandra-schaller @ Tumblr:  
>  _Hi love what you’ve done till now, how about a jalec secret relationship taking place in season 1 when clary arrives?_
> 
> Lovely prompt - and for some reason my brain decided it was the perfect excuse for smut. ;)

Alec did not have to feign his annoyance with Clary Fairchild. 

“Seriously, Jace, we don’t know anything about the girl, and you’re running after her on all sorts of wild goose chases! If I didn’t know better, I’d think you had feelings for the her…” Alec had cornered his parabatai and was looming over him, face like a thundercloud.

Jace looked up at him, scowling. “Alec, now you’re just being ridiculous! Like I said, Clary has no one, she needs our help.” He glanced up and down the hallway before grabbing Alec by the collar and pulling him down until their faces were only inches apart. Keeping his voice low, he hissed, “And you _do_ know better! Feelings for Clary - of all the stupid things…”

With that he closed the distance between them and caught Alec’s lips in a kiss, quick and dirty, all teeth and tongues, both of them still angry. However, as always any negative emotions they were feeling melted away under the heat of their rising desire. Sighing into the kiss, Jace wrapped both arms around Alec’s neck and let himself be pushed against the wall, love and lust being passed back and forth along their bond.

It had always been like this, ever since Jace had cornered his brand-new parabatai and basically forced him to admit why he’d almost not shown up to their bonding ceremony. “Now I can actually _feel_ that something’s wrong. C’mon, Alec, you can tell me anything, you know that!” 

It had been the edge of desperation in Jace’s pleading that had convinced Alec to come clean. Izzy had already guessed, after all, and hadn’t been disgusted with him, so he’d gathered his courage and blurted out half-defiantly, “I’m in love with you. Have been for a while. I know it’s wrong, and that you don’t feel the same, so we can still be parabatai. Just… you wanted to know!”

Jace had stared at him for a long moment, during which Alec’s heart had beat so hard he could almost hear it, and then asked quietly, “So if you’d thought that I… felt like that, too, you wouldn’t have become my parabatai?” His normally so expressive face had been unreadable, and Alec had swallowed, unable to push words past his parched lips, before nodding. Jace had cocked his head and finally stated, “Well, then I’m glad you didn’t tell me before. Because being your parabatai… Alec, it’s _everything_!”

He’d laid his right hand against the brand-new mark on his side, and Alec had known exactly what he’d meant, feeling Jace’s presence, his _soul_ , deep inside him, warm and sure. Then the rest of the words had registered, and Alec had stared at Jace with furrowed brows. “Wait, does that mean, if I’d told you before…”

He hadn’t been able to make himself say the actual words, but it hadn’t been necessary, because Jace had flushed, suddenly and uncharacteristically shy, and nodded mutely. Later, neither of them could say who’d made the first move, but when their lips had met, all clumsy eagerness, both of them had known that it wouldn’t be the last time.

It was a secret that was surprisingly easy to keep. Everyone knew parabatai at their best were close - closer than friends, than family, than lovers - and Jace and Alec _were_ the best, so it was only natural that they’d be inseparable. As a matter of fact, until the arrival of Clary Fairchild there had been few occasions when they weren’t in complete sync with each other, the ideal image of what parabatai should be. If in private their hugs turned into hungry explorations of each other’s bodies, moving together with the same grace they shared in battle, they figured it was nobody’s business but their own.

There had never been cause for jealousy, the love they felt burning brightly in each of them. Now, Alec felt miserable, nauseous with the distance that opened between them when Jace kept insisting on helping Clary, against Clave directives, against _Alec’s_ orders. It suddenly felt as if Jace was erecting a wall between them, and Alec couldn’t help but wonder if this was what their bond would have felt like if he had kept hiding the nature of his love from his parabatai. He hated it, it made him feel like a half a person, and now he clung to Jace with a desperation he couldn’t remember ever experiencing before.

The fierceness with which Jace responded, blunt fingers digging painfully into Alec’s shoulders, was a balm to Alec’s spirit, and for once they allowed themselves to be swept up in their need for each other. Alec wedged a knee between Jace’s thighs, and Jace groaned into his mouth as they began rocking against one another, the friction quickly bringing both of them to full hardness. Jace slid one hand down Alec’s chest and into his shirt, roughly carding through his chest hair and tweaking his nipples into hard peaks. Their breathing became harsh, laboured, making it difficult to keep kissing, but they kept sliding their mouths together, drinking each other with a thirst that wouldn’t be quenched.

“So… close… _Alec_!” Jace half-whispered, half-moaned, letting his head fall against the wall behind him with a loud thud. Alec made a concerned noise, hand coming up to cradle Jace’s head, but he just shrugged, lust overriding pain, and hitched one leg higher, until he fell apart riding Alec’s thigh. His parabatai stopped moving, held him through the aftershocks, mouth hot and wet against Jace’s neck, leaving bruises they would have to use their steles to heal.

Breath slowing down, Jace became aware of the wetness in his briefs, and he slid to his feet with a grimace. Able to think more clearly, he looked up and down the still-deserted hallway, knowing they’d gotten incredibly lucky. At least they’d been smart enough to have this conversation in one of the camera blind spots, the habit of long years of secrecy. However, Alec was still hard as a rock against Jace’s hip, and he palmed him through the straining fabric of his jeans, making him hiss and buck into his touch.

“C’mon, let’s take care of you...” Jace grinned and took Alec’s hand, leading him down the hall. They had to let go of each other when they reached the next camera, but it wasn’t far until the storage room Jace was heading to. The moment they’d ducked into it, he was backing Alec against the door and dropping to his knees. Ignoring his own sticky discomfort for the time being, he quickly and carefully opened the zipper that had be digging uncomfortably into Alec’s hard cock, if the sigh of relief that escaped him was any indication.

Not wasting any more time, Jace let jeans and briefs slide down muscular legs, before leaning in and wrapping a fist around the base of his parabatai’s erection. When he closed his mouth over the hot flesh, Alec cursed and froze with the effort not to choke him, and Jace brought up his other arm to immobilize his hips. Then he began sucking, sliding his tongue over the head, tasting precum and the tangy taste that was uniquely Alec. Or so Jace figured, having only himself for comparison. Above him, Alec’s fingers were twisting in his hair, knowing exactly how hard to pull before it crossed the threshold between pleasure and pain. His parabatai’s eyes were fixed on the sight of Jace blowing him, and he was moaning softly, a steady stream of noise Jace would never get tired of hearing. They could rarely get truly loud, but Alec was surprisingly vocal, especially when he had Jace like this, on his knees, practically worshipping Alec.

His own spent cock twitching, Jace smirked and let his fingers wander from Alec’s erection to his balls, cupping and fondling them while he relaxed his throat and went as deep as he could. Then he slid his hand further back, slipping a digit between Alec’s cheeks. It was dry, so he only teased the opening with the tip of his finger, but it was enough for Alec to shout his name and empty himself down his throat. He was so far down, Jace barely tasted anything, and he swallowed quickly, keeping the pulsing shaft in his mouth until Alec pushed him back gently. 

Jace turned his face into his parabatai’s palm, feeling the familiar callouses against his skin, and just breathed in Alec’s scent, enjoying its warm musk until he was tugged to his feet. Alec was loose-limbed, smiling, all cares forgotten for the moment, and they kissed lazily, Alec’s tongue delving deeply into Jace’s mouth, tasting himself. Breaking away and lifting himself to his toes, Jace rested his forehead against Alec’s and whispered, “I’m sorry I’ve been shutting you out. I need you with me, Alec, more than anything.”

“You have me. If aught but death, remember? This certainly doesn’t qualify.” Alec wrapped his arms tightly around his parabatai and smiled, warmed all the way through by the relief shining in Jace’s mismatched eyes. Their bond lay open, strong and warm, and _right_ in a way that might not have the Clave’s approval but that neither one of them could imagine any different.

They kissed, slow and sweet, both remembering the oath that had bound them together more surely than any wedding vow. They didn't know what would happen, but they knew that it would take more than Clary Fairchild, more than Valentine or the Mortal Cup to tear them apart. They were unbreakable.


End file.
